


A Slip of the Tongue

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim and Franky get intimate, but it becomes obvious something, or someone else is on Franky's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slip of the Tongue

Kim was fun, it was just so easy to be with her. She didn’t play games or try to get inside of Franky’s mind. They just made each other feel good. Until the night things got a tad more intense than usual and not in a good way…

Kim pulled Franky’s top off, crawling on top of her. She smiled that smile that melted Franky and even though she could tell Franky was distracted, she was still surprised that the other woman wasn’t even looking in her direction.  
“Hey, are you okay?” she asked.  
Franky looked at her and smiled, “Yeah, yeah of course,” she put her arms around Kim and drew her closer, kissing her passionately. She’d come back from a meeting with the governor in a bad mood, initially walking straight past Kim in the common room and flinging herself onto the bed with a book but like a little puppy dog Kim had come rushing to her side and attempted to cheer Franky up the only way she knew how.

“Good,” Kim bit her lip down, smiling as she moved her face into Franky’s neck, biting a little harder than usual and loving the sharp intake of breath she felt leave Franky’s mouth. She traced her fingers around one of Franky’s nipples before she bit that too, feeling Franky’s hand in her hair, she couldn’t help but giggle when Franky gave her ass a squeeze before she settled her hand on Kim’s spine, tracing her fingers up and down slowly. Kim lent her forehead against Franky’s shoulders as she ripped her shorts off and took a few seconds to play with her legs, because god, who couldn’t play with legs like that? Franky watched Kim with a smile on her face and lent her head back as Kim grabbed her arms and pinned them by her side, looking at Franky like she was a piece of meat below her. She let go of her arms and slid her own underwear off, throwing a knee between Franky’s leg and being satisfied by the moan that escaped the other prisoner’s throat and continued to grind against her. Franky put her arms around Kim as she moved up and down again, the pace becoming faster. Franky closed her eyes as she felt the pressure building. Kim bit Franky’s shoulder as she too felt her body heating up.  
“Erica,” with a single word the night fell apart. Kim pulled away in shock but it was too late, Franky had reached her climax thinking of another woman, though the moment she said the governor’s name her eyes snapped open and she swore.

“What the… You actually like the governor? I thought… you were just being you, flirting… What the fuck, Franky?” Kim was lost for words as she quickly stood and began dressing herself.  
Franky got out of the bed and Kim threw her underwear at her, “I’m sorry, I was just distracted – “  
“Yeah by another fucking woman. By the governor,” Kim interrupted, “I mean, are you always thinking about her when we’re fucking?”  
“No,” Franky answered honestly, “No, fuck,” she pulled her shorts on but turned away, running her hands through her hair.  
“Are you in love with her?” Kim asked the obviously strung out prisoner.  
Franky shook her head, “Course not,” she managed to say.  
“Do you have any idea how offensive – “  
“I know,” Franky turned around, snapping; it wasn’t fair, she didn’t have a right to be yelling at Kim right now at all, but she didn’t know how to deal with these stupid feelings she had for Erica, “I know,” she said again, softer, “I’m sorry, honestly.”  
“Why Erica?” Kim asked quietly.  
Franky bit her tongue and shook her head, “I don’t know. I just…I like her. I’m sorry,” she said.  
“Has something…happened?” Kim hadn’t even realised until now that maybe this whole thing was more than just fun, that she actually did want to be Franky’s only girl.  
“No,” Franky shook her head again, “No, nothing’s happened, I promise you that.”  
“But you want it to,” it wasn’t a question, just a statement.  
Franky remained quiet, sitting back down on the bed, “I don’t know what the fuck I want anymore,” she said honestly.  
“I’m not going to fuck you while you think of her,” Kim stated.  
“I don’t expect you to,” Franky said.  
Kim nodded and put a hand under Franky’s chin, “Figure it out…please.”


End file.
